An Angel Without Wings
by Tikey
Summary: *dem Feld Summary nen Strick um den Hals leg* -_-" Kira trifft eine alte Bekannte wieder, soweit bisher zumindest...R&R?


An Angel Without Wings  
  
Summary/Kurzbeschreibung: Als er es nicht erwartet hätte, trifft Kira eine alte bekannte wieder ... für Fortsetzungen kann ich nicht garantieren, wenns anfragen gibt und ich Bock dazu hab, mal gucken...^^  
  
Charakter: Außer "Kiras Bekannte" gehören alle Charakters Kaori Yuki. Für die Richtigkeit der zwischenmenschlichen Verhältnisse (und ich schmeiß gerne Sachen durcheinander) gebe ich keine Garantie, da ich die Geschehnisse und Ordnungen im Himmelsreich immer noch net ganz kapiere.... wenn jemand es mir erklären will, mailt mir einfach!  
  
Feedback: Immer gern: pinkepink@gmx.de  
  
Autor: Tikey  
  
Anmerkung: Bisher noch keine, viel Spaß beim Lesen (und vielleicht auch reviewn...?)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Das verlorene Paradies  
  
Die, die das Meer zur Farbe von Blei,  
  
Wälder zu Sand,  
  
Wind zu Staub,  
  
Den Himmel zu Asche verbrannten  
  
Die Dämonenbraut Adams erste Braut  
  
Die ungebändigte Lilith, die Sünderin  
  
Der, dessen Glanz  
  
Wie kein anderer am Himmel erhellte  
  
Wunderschöner Luzifer, der Abtrünnige  
  
Jene, die wieder und wieder  
  
Den Teufelskreis beschreiten  
  
Hört, den Klagegesang  
  
Der geflügelten Wesen  
  
Die hoch am Himmel sind  
  
Vom Herrn erschaffen  
  
Das letzte Gericht zu verkünden  
  
Weder Götter, noch Menschen  
  
Ihr Name ist Engel...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
1. Memories  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Setsuna...," das war alles, an das er noch denken könnte, als er nach einem ereignisreichem Tag in seinem Hotelzimmer in Yokohama angekommen war. Tokio war zerstört, Sara und Setsuna, sein bester Freund, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, waren tot. Ihm kam es alles noch viel weit entfernt vor, zumal Setsuna durch seine Hand gestorben ist, er hatte ihn umgebracht.  
  
Kira stand noch in der Zimmertür, rollte mit abwesendem Blick einen kleinen Deko-Apfel in der Hand herum. Der Raum selber war nicht sehr groß, es war gerade mal genug Platz für das große Doppelbett, den daneben stehenden hölzernen Kleiderschrank und den kleinen abgetrennten Bereich mit dem Bad. An den Wänden hingen blau-türkise Tapeten, passend zu dem gleichfarbenen Teppich. Kira rührte sich endlich, legte den Apfel wieder zurück in seine Schale und trat müde torkelnd weiter in den Raum hinein.  
  
Seine Jacke, alles, was ihm noch blieb, warf Kira in eine neben dem beige schimmernden Kleiderschrank, bevor er sich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen ließ und betrachtete sich selber in dem großem Spiegel, der direkt über ihm an der Decke hing. Sein weißes ärmelloses Shirt war verschlissen, genauso wie seine braune Jeans. Es war viel passiert, doch noch mehr machte er sich Gedanken darüber, was noch passieren würde.  
  
Setsuna, sein bester Freund, war tot, er war seiner über alles geliebten Schwester Sara hinab ins Totenreich von Hades gefolgt, um sie daraus zu erretten, da sie zuvor durch einen Unfall selbst ums Leben gekommen war. Er hoffte, sie würden wiederkehren, auch wenn er sich dabei nur wenig Chancen ausrechnen konnte. Nicht einmal Alexiel war dies gelungen, wie sollte Setsuna, ihre Reinkarnation, es dann schaffen?  
  
Auch beschäftigte ihn die Frage, was aus ihm werden würde. Er war kein Mensch, so gern er es auch sein wollte, Nanazaja, das Siebenklingenschwert, der Körper von Sakuja Kira war nur eine Leihgabe dessen gewesen. Ohne Nanazajas Hilfe, wäre dieser vor Jahren selbst gestorben. Er hatte ein Versprechen geben müssen, Sakujas Vater sollte ihn hassen, damit dieser bei seinem Tode nicht wieder trauern müsse. Sein Vater war nun nicht mehr am Leben, Setsuna hatte nach Saras Tod Tokio zerstört, er war es gewesen, der unbewussterweise das Leben vieler ausgelöscht hatte.  
  
Nanazaja hatte viel Schlimmes getan, Leute leiden gesehen und nur darüber geschmunzelt, wenn er sich daran ergötzen konnte. Leid, das war es, was ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete, Menschen leiden. Doch hatte er sich durch seine Freunde, Setsuna, Sara, geändert, wollte nun auf dieser Welt unter ihnen verweilen, aber er konnte die Schmerzen der Menschen, die er gesehen und auch verursacht hatte, nicht ertragen. Schuldgefühle?  
  
Langsam führ er sich durch seine grau-braunen schulterlangen Haare, die kraus auf der Bettdecke lagen. Schweiß. Es war warm in diesem Zimmer. Er griff sich an die untere Naht seines Shirts, richtete sich auf, bis er an der Bettkante saß und zog es sich über den Kopf. Kira ließ es mit seiner rechten Hand nicht los, stand auf und warf es zu seiner Jacke neben den Kleiderschrank. Dann ging er zum Fenster, schob die samtigen Gardinen ein Stück zur Seite und öffnete das Fenster. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht, in die er spähte, war es still, genau wie auf seinem Zimmer. Ein kühler Hauch wehte in hinein, wehte durch sein Gesicht, sein Haare und erfrischte ihn. Er betrachtete die Lichter von Yokohama, die wie ein Schwarm Glühwürmchen über der Erde schwebten, da man die dazugehörenden Gebäude durch die Finsternis nur erahnen konnte.  
  
Wie er da so stand und in die Ferne hinausblickte, bemerkte er nicht, dass er nicht allein hier war. Sie lehnte an der Wand zum Bad, beobachtete Kira eine Weile. Ihre langen, goldblonden Haare hingen ihr wie ein sanfter Schleier über die Schultern und den Rücken herab, ihr Gewand bestand aus zwei seidigen Tüchern, die locker um ihren Körper gewickelt waren. Das Erste, um ihren Oberkörper gehüllt, ihre Arme nur zum Teil bedeckte, das Zweite, nur kurz über ihre Hüften geschwungen, wie ein Minirock schon kurz dem unterhalb endend. Ihre lieblich dreinblickenden blau schimmernden Augen betrachteten Kira eingehend. Sie lächelte nüchtern.  
  
Jäh drehte sich dieser zu ihr um, er hingegen blickte sie ernst an.  
  
"Du hier?", fragte Kira überrascht klingend.  
  
"Wieso nicht?"  
  
"Weil es dir verboten ist, Seraphin," gab Kira müde zurück. "Engel wie du dürfen das Himmelsreich nicht verlassen."  
  
"Das, wo ich her komme, ist schon lange nicht mehr das, was ich mir unter einem Himmelsreich vorstelle. Die schlagen sich alle die Köpfe ein, weil keiner mehr da ist, der sich ums sie kümmert. Wie Puppen...," Der Engel hielt kurz inne und blickte Kira einen Moment lang besorgt an.  
  
"Was machst du dann hier?"  
  
"Tjaa, gute Frage...," Seraphin stieß sich vorsichtig mit ihrem Ellenbogen von der Wand ab, stand nun aufrecht ein paar Schritte vor Kira. "Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich nach Rosiel suchen, aber wo ich jetzt schon mal bei dir bin..."  
  
Langsam kam das Mädchen auf ihren gegenüber zu, der sich sichtlich nicht bemühte, sie in irgendeiner Art zurückzuweisen. Seraphin schlang bedächtig ihre Arme um Kiras Hals, legte ihren Kopf auf dessen nackte Brust.  
  
"Ich habe dich vermisst, Nanazaja...", flüsterte sie lächelnd und schmiegte ihren Körper an den Seinigen. "Sehr sogar."  
  
............  
  
~~Fin?~~  
  
= Na ja, das liegt in eurer Hand. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es weitergeht, werd ich wohl oder übel wohl eine Fortsetzung schreiben müssen, wenn nich, dann halt nich, wär denn ja wohl auch net so tragisch...-_-" 


End file.
